


Pet

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has cute fluffy deer ears, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: For a serial killer... Angel couldn't help but think that Alastor was kinda cute.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1287





	Pet

See, on one hand, Alastor was objectively terrifying. He was powerful; one of the most powerful demons in Hell, capable of ripping you to shreds of flesh in mere seconds with just a click of his fingers. He was also tall and lanky, intimidating. He constantly grinned, which was fuckin' unnerving, at least in Angel's opinion, and his voice was akin to an old radio. He just radiated 'uncanny creepsville'. And that was enough to deter most demons.

Angel Dust wasn't most demons.

And to be honest, it was getting hard to be scared of the guy the more he looked at him.

The fluffy ears were the most obvious, along with the cute little antlers. Angel found that the moment he noticed them, he had the unbearable urge to _pet._ And he had tried to, of course. Valiantly. Several times.

He liked creeping up behind the tall demon whenever he was speaking to Charlie, and just reaching up, hoping to get a handful of fluff. What mostly happened was that either Alastor neatly dodged, or he sent him flying through the wall.

It was just unfair, really. Alastor wouldn't let anyone so much as poke him, but he had to have cute fluffy ears that twitched. They TWITCHED. When he was curious! How was Angel meant to restrain himself? It was asking the impossible. And the tiny antlers just made it even cuter.

Alastor also had red deer hoofprint markings on the undersides of his shoes too, which was just... It was just the best. Angel loved that he had noticed it, since when he started giggling about it Vaggie just looked slightly confused and grumbled that he should stop sizing the radio demon up. 

And Alastor. 

Had a deer tail.

The spider demon had been tasked to go fetch Alastor from his room, and found him without his usual long jacket, sat by the radio, reading.

And he had a little fluffy deer tail, poking out the back of his trousers. The moment he had seen Angel staring, he clicked his fingers and was fully dressed as usual, giving the dumbstruck demon a rather deadly grin that promised a lot of pain, before stalking out.

Angel had to stare after him for a few moments before snapping out of it.

The petting attempts increased after that.

And while Angel was becoming even sneakier, Alastor was becoming more aware. He could always tell when the spider demon was coming, and would usually evacuate the room or would keep a close eye on the other demon. 

And apparently one day, it was just a bit too much.

"Angel, my dear fellow" Alastor said flatly, and his voice dripped venom. "Do you mind not trying to accost me every time we share a room? It's profoundly dicomfiting!"

"Accost you? Jeez, a bit dramatic!" Angel huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not tryna attack you! I just wanna pet your ears. They're adorable!"

Alastor's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. "Adorable?"

"Don't take it in a bad way!" Angel threw up his hands defensively. "Trust me smiles, you're still plently creepy. But i gotta admit, all those cute little deer attributes really add to the 'charm' thing you got going on sometimes. Just wish you would let me touch them"

"...Cute" the demon looked like he was buffering. "I'm not certain how offended to be"

"How about not at all?" Angel shrugged. "And look. I promise I'll leave ya be if you let me touch them. Once. I won't even mess with them!"

Alastor pinned him with a rather unimpressed look before exhaling flatly. "If that's what it will take to have you stop. If you try anything more, know that i will gladly re-arrange your organs!"

"Mk. Sure bud" the spider demon mumbled, ignoring the threat as he reached up to tentatively poke one of the big fluffy ears. They seemed to straighten up even more than usual, and the one he had poked instinctively twitched away from his finger. He grinned and ran his finger across the fur. "Huh. Soft"

"Are you quite done?" the radio demon grumbled, grin rather forced at this point. Strangely enough, his face seemed slightly red.

"Hm? Darn. Sure, guess so" Angel leant back with a pout, before grinning. "Never thought a serial killer could be fluffy"

"You have 5 seconds to run"

"Aight, point taken"

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/aj8HGvb
> 
> Radiodust discord server 👀


End file.
